Grande y peludo
by Aline S.V
Summary: Korra le ofrece a Mako la ayuda de Naga para encontrar a su hermano, ¿cómo será el primer encuentro entre estos dos? Toma lugar durante el episodio 3.


**Grande y peludo**

**By**

**Aline S.V**

― ¡Vamos! ―exclamó ella dando un salto, sus manos agarró la suya con tal fuerza que le dolió al principio mientras era jalado con ímpetu hacia las escaleras―con Naga encontraremos a Bolin en un dos por tres.

¿Qué clase de persona era Naga para ser tan buen rastreador?, ¿quizás uno de los tantos guardias de la Orden del Loto Blanco que había visto al pasar?, era probable, ellos eran gente cualificada y según las historias, los mejores guerreros en su deber. Ninguno de ellos se negaría a proteger al Avatar, ni ninguno de ellos obviara una petición tan simple de ella si eran supervisados.

―Oh―musitó la chica, parándose en seco― no me quiero meter en problemas como la última vez―no sabía si se lo decía a él o si lo decía para sí misma, lo único claro es que ella dejó de sostener su mano y miró hacia atrás, hacia donde las pequeñas niñas se reían fuertemente― ¡Ikki, Jinora, díganle a Tenzin que fui a la ciudad y que regreso en unas horas!

Oh, ahí estaba el nombre de nuevo, ella había hablado de él, del Cónsul Tenzin, representante de los Nómadas Aire, como su Maestro. Korra parecía tener un pequeño dejo de hija en ella para con él. Se le notaba tan pronto hablaba de él respecto a su entrenamiento, sus horarios y sus toques de queda.

― ¡Diviértete en tu cita, Korra! ―Mako se congeló en su puesto, justo cuando iba a dejar que Korra agarra de su mano de nuevo. La chica quedó en estado inamovible.

No pongas atención a lo que dicen, se dijo a sí mismo, entonces retiró el brazo con cuidado y metió sus manos en los bolsillos. Korra se relajó después de que le restara importancia al asunto.

― ¿Dónde hay que buscar a esta amiga tuya? ―le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Korra pegar un brinco.

― ¡Oh, sí, vamos; señor Hat Trick! ―exclamó y ésta vez volvió a dirigirse a las escaleras sin hacer contacto físico con él― ¡vamos o tendremos menos luz para buscar a Bolin!

Mako no lo pensó dos veces y la siguió de cerca, bajando las escaleras a paso rápido.

La siguió hasta la casa principal, donde ella aceleró el paso intempestivamente, atropellando algunos guardias de paso mientras corrían por los corredores de los jardines.

―Disculpe―musitaba él al pasar.

― ¡Naga! ―exclamó entonces, y saltó fuera del corredor hacia el jardín.

Él paró en seco al ver la masa gigante y peluda que se levantó al oír su nombre. Nunca antes había visto un animal así, principalmente porque no eran de esa zona y porque… ¡era una bestia carnívora!

― ¡¿Mako, qué haces ahí parado?! ―exclamó ella mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal como si no fuera gran cosa estar al lado de una criatura que podría engullírsela de una sola vez o, de paso, destazarla con sus garras.

Él no era un cobarde, nunca lo había sido y no lo sería ahora.

Salió del pasillo a paso calmo, aunque por dentro estaba hecho una gelatina, y caminó al encuentro de la chica, tratando de no prestar atención a la criatura que se tensó de inmediato al verlo acercarse.

―Naga―dijo Korra cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca―este es Mako, un amigo―lo señaló.

A Mako le pareció curioso que le hablara al animal como si fuera una persona.

―Mako―dijo ella entones―esta es mi mejor amiga, Naga. Ella es la mejor rastreadora que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Y no lo ponía en duda, después de todo era un Oso Perro Polar.

Naga lo miró un minuto antes de acercar su enorme cuerpo a él, su enorme nariz quedó a centímetros de su rostro, Mako se paralizó mientras ella empezaba a olfatearlo de arriba abajo.

―Korra…―musitó suavemente.

―Cálmate, ella sólo está aprendiendo tu aroma―dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Era fácil para ella decirlo, él no tenía las fauces de tamaña criatura a escasos centímetros de sí misma.

Luego de unos horribles minutos, Naga se echó hacia atrás y justo cuando él comenzaba a relajarse, ella le pasó su enorme lengua por la cara.

Korra comenzó a reírse al ver su expresión de disgusto.

― ¿Ya vez? ―dijo mientras palmoteaba la cabeza de su mascota―le agradas.

―Uh, sí… claro―comentó mientras pasaba su mano por el costado de su rostro empapado en baba.

Esta iba a ser una larga tarde.


End file.
